It's True
by OnceUponAShipper
Summary: After dating for a couple of months, Emma feels like she's ready to be honest. Those three words can't escape her mind, and eventually escape her mouth. How will Regina respond? SwanQueen!


**A/N - **I just wanted to thank you guys for all of the positive reviews! I'd tag your usernames, but it'd take up too much space ;-)! Never expected so much FF love! I've got a new story in mind, and it might take a while, but I'll try and post some "one-shots" (am I using that right?) soon! Enjoy!

* * *

Emma knew from their first night together that she'd end up loving Regina Mills. She just hadn't anticipated to feel it so soon. After three months of "officially" dating, Emma summoned the courage to tell Regina how she really felt.

The two of them were walking alongside the water, their hands intertwined with one another. The wind blew Regina's dark hair back, and she closed her eyes to feel the breeze. She could hear seagulls in the distance, squawking away. The sand made uneven footprints under her boots, but she didn't mind. Regina had never felt more at peace than right in that moment.

And then Emma let go of her hand. Regina's eyes snapped open in alarm, her heart dropping at the loss of contact. She stared at the blonde woman as Emma's fists clenched at her sides. "I'm gonna say something and I know how it'll sound. You don't have to say anything back, but I just want you to know... I am completely in love with you. I know it sounds crazy, but I can't help it. I love you." Emma shut her eyes and waited for Regina's response. With each passing moment of silence, the crashing waves seemed to become louder and louder.

"Emma, I-"

"You don't have to say it back. Not if you feel like you have to; not if it's untrue." Emma's confidence began to dwindle as she saw Regina's face drop. "I'm sorry. I know it's really soon. I shouldn't have said anything. Can you, uh, like, just forget I told you?" Emma turned around and hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Stupid," she hissed. As she turned back to face Regina, she plastered a smile on her face; one that said, "So, how was your day?" She looked out over the horizon and noticed the sun had begun to set. A soft orange reflected in the ripples of the waves. "It's getting late. We should head back." She took Regina's numb hand into her own and started walking away.

The rest of the way to Regina's house was quiet. Except for the cars passing by and conversations on the street, neither of them made a sound. Emma was beginning to feel completely stupid and incredibly mortified. She'd opened up to Regina, but in the process of doing so, scared the woman she loved. That was the last thing she wanted to do. If Regina was too frightened to tell Emma the truth, Emma would never forgive herself.

Emma walked Regina up to her door and they stood together on the front steps. Henry was with his grandparents, and Regina had the place to herself. The two women kept their hands in each other's, neither wanting to let go. Emma hung her head low, afraid of what she'd see in Regina's eyes. "Emma," Regina said gently. "I..."

"Don't. I get it," Emma sighed. "You're not ready. I can wait."

"That's not what I was going to say." The blonde woman whipped her head up and locked eyes with Regina. "I was going to tell you that," she cleared her throat, "... I was going to tell you that I love you, too." Now Regina was the one to avoid eye contact.

She felt Emma brush her fingers against her cheek. "You don't have to say that," Emma told her sadly.

Regina shook her head, "It's true; I love you. I... I didn't expected to, but I do."

Emma closed the gap between them, slipping her arms around Regina's waist. "You have no idea how awesome that is to hear," she smiled. As she touched Regina's forehead with her own, Emma felt the woman in her arms begin to shake slightly. "Hey, it's ok. You don't have to be afraid anymore."

"I'm not afraid!" Regina snapped. She stayed in Emma's arms, though, not wanting the moment to end.

"Whether you want to admit it or not, I know you are. It's ok to be scared, Gina. It shows that you're human, just like the rest of us. I'm scared, too." Emma could feel Regina's heart beating, the steady rhythm of the brunette's life source.

"Emma?" Regina asked weakly.

"Yeah?"

In a small, almost child-like voice, Regina said, "Tell me again."

Emma detached her head from Regina's and gave her a heartwarming smile. "I. Love. You," she said slowly, enunciating each word. "Your turn."

Regina felt the words on her tongue, the way they slipped out effortlessly; so naturally. "I love you."

Emma pushed back a loose strand of hair from Regina's face, tucking it behind her ear. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Regina grinned to herself, making note of how comfortable she felt. "Do... do you want to come inside?"

With a coy smile, Emma looked Regina up and down. "Thought you'd never ask."


End file.
